starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Besalisk
*Gatwer *Jebbis *Dexter Jettster *Pong Krell }} '''Besalisks', também conhecidos como Ojom, eram uma raça de humanóides com muitos braços, que vieram de Ojom, um gelado planeta aquático. Os Besalisks evoluíram a partir de grandes aves voadoras , embora muitas vezes fossem confundidos com uma espécie reptiliana. Biologia e aparência Uma espécie encorpada que evoluiu a partir de aves, os Besalisks não voam apesar de seus ancestrais voarem e também são confundidos muitas vezes com os reptilianos, devido às suas escamas, dentes afiados e garras longas. Os machos ostentavam uma proeminente crista óssea na cabeça e quatro braços fortes ao lado do corpo; as fêmeas da espécie podiam ter oito ou mais braços, mas como seres Humanos, elas tinham uma mão primária a qual usavam com mais frequência e uma funcionalidade limitada com os outros braços. A existência de apêndices extras requeria um metabolismo saudável, e estes seres volumosos eram capazes de armazenar água e comida por muitos dias, para quando surgisse a necessidade eles conseguissem sobreviver por longos períodos sem precisar comer ou beber. Bigodes sensoriais encontravam-se alinhados na área abaixo do nariz, logo acima dos lábios robustos. thumb|left|180px|[[Legends:Dexter Jettster|Dexter Jettster, grande amigo de Obi-Wan.]] Sendo uma espécie monogâmica, os Besalisks escolhiam um companheiro para viver ao seu lado por toda a vida e, geralmente, colocavam um ou dois ovos por vez. Os rituais de acasalamento são violentos e altamente competitivos, sendo realizados durante os meses mais quentes em determinados conclaves. Como visto logo acima, os Besalisks eram provenientes de ovos, colocados pelas fêmeas durante as estações quentes do ano. Antes de a eclosão dos ovos, um Besalisk macho era capaz de armazenar o ovo perto de seu corpo sob um grande trecho de pele abdominal. Graças ao clima frio de Ojom, os Besaliks estavam sempre preparados para sobreviver em condições adversas, levando-os a suar muito em planetas com um clima mais quente. Faladores, eles eram rápidos para formar amizades duradouras e amantes de aventura, muitas vezes os Besalisks deixam-se levar pelas emoções sem medo e acabam deixando de cuidar de si mesmos. Isso causou muitas vezes problemas entre chefes e empregados; Besalisks eram conhecidos por ir pra fora do trabalho quando entediados e, as vezes, nunca mais voltar. Besalisks tinham trabalhos no subterrâneo, eles eram propensos a fofocar e falar "pelos cotovelos", o que os levaram a tornar-se uma das espécies da galáxia com muitos membros com a cabeça a prêmio. História Isolados no Núcleo Profundo, local de difícil navegação, os Besalisks nunca procuraram uma forma de se representarem no Senado da República Galáctica, e preferiam deixar assuntos galácticos seguir em frente sem o seu envolvimento. A população de Ojom evitou a ocupação Imperial e escravização através de suas influentes conexões com o "mundo inferior" — embora os Besalisks tivessem passado muitos anos trabalhando para pagar essa dívida, especialmente aqueles tolos ou desesperados o suficiente para procurar a ajuda dos Hutts. Depois de sua derrota durante a campanha Pós-Zsinj, o Alto Almirante Treuten Teradoc fugiu para o Núcleo Profundo, onde criou seu pequeno império.Ojom foi um dos planetas controlados por esta facção. Assim como alguns outros sistemas do Núcleo Profundo, o sistema Ojom foi provavelmente abandonado depois da Reunificação Imperial em 12 DBY.The Essential Atlas'' Sociedade e cultura Por causa do rigoroso ambiente de Ojom, grandes cidades nunca puderam ser desenvolvidas neste planeta; ao invés disso, seus habitantes viviam em pequenas comunidades. Cerca de mil famílias Besalisk reivindicaram territórios ao redor do mundo, que eram liderados por um único líder eleito. As comunidades tinham uma política rigorosa em relação ao tamanho de seus grupos, os quais deviam ser numericamente iguais ou bem próximos, para evitar conflitos entre eles. Quando algumas famílias cresciam demasiadamente em certa área, o líder local tinha que pedir para que tais famílias fugissem e começassem uma nova comunidade em outra geleira. Enquanto não se envolvessem na política galáctica e por não produzir algumas de suas próprias tecnologias, os Besalisks estabeleciam grandes estações espaciais orbitais onde pessoas de fora podiam vir para fazer negócios. Negociando e fazendo acordos, quaisquer tipos de atos violentos nessas estações cometidos tanto por gente de fora quanto por Besalisks eram evitados. Besalisks na galáxia thumb|200px|[[Legends:General Jedi|General Jedi Pong Krell durante as Guerras Clônicas.]] Sociáveis e inteligentes, os Besalisks conseguiam se integrar facilmente em qualquer sociedade civilizada, embora as colônias Besalisk que existiam fora de Ojom fossem escassamente povoadas. Apesar da falta de colônias, eles frequentemente viajavam para fora de seu planeta natal e adaptavam-se às ocupações que encontravam para saciar sua sede de aventura, embora muitas vezes revelaram-se pouco confiáveis no sentido de que tende a vagar fora do trabalho e em alguns casos nunca mais voltar. Um membro notável da espécie Besalisk foi Dexter Jettster, um ser rude e honesto, que era dono de um restaurante no Distrito CoCo em Coruscant. Anteriormente um garimpeiro em Kessel, Jettster era um excelente e confiável amigo do Cavaleiro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi.Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Embora não seja tão comum, a Força se manifesta em alguns membros da espécie; Pong Krell obteve o honorável título de Mestre na Ordem Jedi, a qual serviu durante os dias finais da República. Lutando nas Guerras Clônicas, Mestre Krell se desencantou com a Ordem e também a República, chegando a pedir para juntar-se à Confederação de Sistemas Independentes, depois de prever sua vitória no final do conflito. Antes dele seguir em frente com seus planos, os clone troopers do Grande Exército da República que, até o momento, estavam sob o seu comando o executaram por traição. ' Nos bastidores Em lendas medievais européias, um basilisco era um réptil parecido com um pássaro e com uma grande crista em forma de coroa e acácia. Os basiliscos eram geralmente representados com seis ou oito membros, e apesar de suas aparências répteis, eram mais estreitamente relacionados com a galinha. Sob definições mais modernas, os basiliscos são simplesmente cobras de grande porte. Em uma imagem no Ultimate Alien Anthology, os Besalisks são mostrados muito baixos, com cerca de 1,6 metros de altura. Aparições *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' quadrinhos *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' romantização júnior *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 1: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 1: The Mystery of Kiros'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 2: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 2: Slave Traders of Zygerria'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' * * *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Star Wars: Cantina'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' Fontes *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * * * * Notas e referências Categoria:Aves e espécies voadoras sencientes Categoria:Espécies sencientes (B) * Categoria:Espécies do Núcleo Profundo